


breathe you in

by natscribbles (nat_scribbles)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First time anal, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-30 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_scribbles/pseuds/natscribbles
Summary: Yuu knows how they look. He knows Asahi comes off as a scary giant at first, almost a thug, with his shaggy beard and long hair. He knows how he looks, short and always bouncing and joking around. He knows what people see when they look at them together. Or rather, what they don’t see.





	breathe you in

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this as underage because this is set in a non-specific time, but you can imagine them being whatever age you like.
> 
> Usual disclaimer of English not being my first language. Also I haven't written anything in years. Please be gentle with me ok im a fragile soul.

Yuu knows how they look. He knows Asahi comes off as a scary giant at first, almost a thug, with his shaggy beard and long hair. He knows how  _ he _ looks, short and always bouncing and joking around. He knows what people see when they look at them together. Or rather, what they  _ don’t _ see.

 

And he’s glad for it. He doesn’t want to put that kind of pressure on Asahi, of having the constant anxiety of someone disapproving and doing more than just glaring at them, of being labeled, of being othered more than they already are for their looks. Having to explain themselves each time isn’t ideal either, but he’ll take that over someone being confrontational towards Asahi on the regular any fucking day.

 

Because that’s the thing, isn’t it? Asahi hates confrontation. He hates standing out. He hates… well, he hates that he hates those things, too, but it’s all right, they are working on it.

 

Asahi is Yuu’s gentle giant, and he would not have it any other way, would not have  _ him _ any other way.

 

And Yuu, for all of his nervous energy, the one that makes him practically vibrate next to Hinata when they enter a court, for all of his intensity when he’s playing, he knows how to be soft and quiet, too.

 

Yuu knows what people see once they know, what they assume. Asahi is big and strong, he can easily cover all of Yuu’s body with his. It’s pretty much implied what their roles are supposed to be.

 

It’s all bullshit, Yuu thinks as he slips his third slick finger inside Asahi. If only they knew. Except, no, he doesn’t want anyone to know. The way Asahi looks when he’s too overwhelmed to put his stuttering defences up, the way his hair fans out on the pillow, sweaty strands clinging to his flushed face, is just for Yuu to see.

 

Asahi lets out a soft whimper at a particularly clever twist of Yuu’s fingers and he smiles, pressing a kiss to the inside of Asahi’s thigh. He’s the only one that gets to do this to Asahi and he’s not willing to share that privilege.

 

“Yuu…”

 

Asahi’s voice is a little broken and his hand comes up to cradle the back of Yuu’s neck, directing his attention to him.

 

“I want-” he starts, but Yuu begins withdrawing his fingers, only the tips stretching the sensitive rim, and Asahi breaks off with a sharp gasp, clenching almost involuntarily to keep him inside. Yuu smiles.

 

“Yes?” he asks, his mouth hovering over Asahi’s cock, breath ghosting over the sensitive skin.

 

Asahi shivers, but Yuu knows that he’s nothing if not persevering.

 

“You.” he breathes, and Yuu frowns slightly, because Asahi already has him, has had him for so long now, but then Asahi’s teeth are scraping against his lower lip slowly, almost biting it as he does when he feels embarrassed or insecure, but never quite getting there, and adds, “I want  _ you _ ” and oh,  _ oh _ , Yuu gets it now and he has to lean down and press his forehead against Asahi’s slightly sweaty abdomen because  _ oh _ .

 

It is Yuu this time who is biting his own lower lip when he looks up, uncertainty and eagerness and dread and disbelief in his voice.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Asahi nods as his face slowly lights up with the most wide and tender smile, completely unguarded, and Yuu has to press his lips to the nearest bit of skin he finds because how can he not kiss this man, this gorgeous, caring, gentle man that trusts him so much and  _ god _ Yuu loves him and he wants- he wants all of it, all Asahi will give him.

 

Yuu nods, kissing Asahi’s skin again, and he slips his fingers free. Asahi sighs breathily, all loose-limbed, and Yuu crawls up to kiss him, to sit on top of his stomach, wiping his fingers in the sheets next to them to take a hold of Asahi’s face.

 

He’d stay there forever if he could -and he can, he knows Asahi would let him, but  _ god _ how he  _  wants _ -, their lips molding against each other’s, sharing their breaths. Asahi never liked using much tongue, but that’s okay with him, it doesn’t make their kisses any less intense or passionate. Yuu can feel the stubble scraping against the tender skin around his mouth, can feel it beneath his palms and fingertips where he is rubbing Asahi’s cheekbones with his thumbs softly.

 

Asahi’s hands are on his sides, holding his hips, and Yuu has never felt so warm, ready to burst out of his skin. It feels safe being held like that, by hands so big and calloused and gentle. It feels like coming home.

 

Eventually, Yuu pulls away, still looking in quiet wonder at his partner, who looks fond and ever so slightly amused.

 

Yuu feels his face heat up and he slaps Asahi’s arm playfully. “Shut up, don’t look at me like that.” he says, poking the toned chest beneath him. “Wait, do we even have-”

 

Asahi laughs at that -and Yuu still marvels at how far he’s come, how he can laugh like that now while they are both stripped bare, not a hint of shame tainting the sound- and pushes up onto his elbows to kiss below Yuu’s chin.

 

“I don’t think so, it’s not like I planned this, but I don’t think we really need them.” he says, peppering kisses along Yuu’s shoulder and yeah, okay, yeah, he has a point.

 

Yuu hums, scratching Asahi’s head gently, soft hair spilling between his fingers, and lingers just for a moment before crawling back down, settling between Asahi’s long legs. He can feel the other’s eyes on him as he reaches for the discarded bottle of lube and pours some onto his hand.

 

He's never had a problem with being watched. He commands attention wherever he is, loud energy radiating off him. He is used to it, to people wondering in that half annoyed half amused way, how someone so small can take up so much space.

 

The way Asahi looks at him is different though, it always has been. Asahi  _ sees _ him, as corny as it sounds. And the way he's looking at Yuu now is… Well, it's overwhelming in a warm way.

 

Asahi is nothing if not patient, but Yuu can tell that his hesitation is making him restless. He knows what comes next, Asahi wondering if there's something wrong. Then if there is anything something wrong with  _ him _ . And Yuu can't let those doubts come back to haunt them, not after they've worked so hard to banish them. Slowly, he presses forward.

 

He slips.

 

“Shit. Sorry.” he curses, scrambling to get his balance back, feeling hot red embarrassment crawling up the back of his neck, his cheeks, his ears. When he looks up, Asahi’s lips are pressed into a thin line, trying to contain laughter. Yuu, slaps his hip, his own mouth tugging up at the corners. “Shut up.”

 

He presses forward again,  _ in _ this time. And oh. If he thought he was overwhelmed before, he doesn't think he knows enough words to express what he's feeling now. Or maybe he's just forgetting how language works because  _ fuck _ . Asahi is just so…

 

“Ah…”

 

Asahi is making these breathy noises as Yuu pushes a bit more, pumping his hips slowly until he bottoms out, and it's a marvel he hasn't blown his load yet. He needs a moment. Or a hundred.

 

“You okay?” he asks, breathless, pressing a kiss to the inside of Asahi's knee before resting his temple there.

 

Asahi nods, eyes glassy, mouth shiny and bitten red, and smiles.

 

“Come on.” he says, gently, large hand coming up to push sweaty strands of hair out of Yuu’s face, then lacing their fingers together.

 

Yuu loves him so much.

 

Slowly, Yuu pulls back until just the head is in, then forward again. And again. And again.

 

Slowly, Asahi begins pushing back, their movements becoming more and more fluid, like a wave.

 

Yuu eventually falls forward, hands on either side of Asahi's broad body, left one still clasped in the other's hand, then onto his forearms. One of Asahi's legs has come up to wrap around his waist, his free hand gripping the sheets tightly, and he can feel his boyfriend's cock rubbing wetness all over his stomach.

 

Asahi's eyes are shut, small broken sounds coming out of his mouth. He's close, Yuu knows, but he is honestly not sure he can hold on long enough. Asahi is so tight and hot around him, so  _ perfect _ , he can already feel the familiar tight feeling building up beneath his navel.

 

“ _ Fuck…  _ I'm… Ah…” Yuu pants, barely able to get the words out. His vision is honest to god blurring and there is no turning back now. “I’m so…  _ shit…  _ close…”

 

Asahi moans, somehow tightening even more around him, like Yuu coming apart between his legs is almost enough to push him over the edge, and that's it, that's what does it in the end. Yuu barely has enough sense left in him to stretch himself as far up as possible to kiss Asahi in a sloppy, barely coordinated mess. He slips out, not tall enough to reach his boyfriend's mouth while still being inside him, but he doesn't care because their mouths have barely touched and he's already coming, his arms and legs and stomach shaking as he unravels completely.

 

Yuu less than gracefully half collapses next to Asahi, his coordination all shot to hell. He doesn't even think he has enough in him to finish Asahi off with his hand, much less with his mouth. In a stroke of genius, he drapes himself over Asahi, fitting a leg between his.

 

“You're so fucking perfect.” He pants, squeezing Asahi's hand, feeling him rub himself against his thigh.

 

He pushes against him slightly, offering more pressure, and Asahi's breath starts to catch.

 

“Come on,” Yuu whispers, kissing the skin closest to his lips, open mouthed and wet. “Come for me, Asahi.”

 

It's not like in the movies, not like a porno where people come on command,but it's barely a few stuttering thrusts later when Asahi is coming all over his thigh, mouth open in a silent scream, brows drawn together, head thrown back.

 

They pant together, trying to catch their breath. Sweat is slowly cooling on their skin, raising goosebumps, and when Yuu looks up, Asahi is smiling this soft, warm smile at him. His hair is a mess, sweaty strands stuck to his forehead, his cheek, eyes wet and mouth raw, cheeks splotchy red.

 

Yuu thinks he's never seen anything, anyone, so beautiful in his entire life.

 

He feels boneless, tired and sated and content. And sleepy. He shifts a bit, trying to get even closer to Asahi, find a more comfortable position, and feels the rapidly cooling mess on his leg. He considers leaving it and dealing with it later, but jizz on your leg is one thing, all over your ass and junk is another. With a sigh and one last kiss to warm skin, he sits up to grab the tissues and wet wipes on the night table.

 

Carefully, as gently as he can, he cleans Asahi up. Asahi flinches a bit at the coldness of the wet wipes and Yuu kisses his thigh as an apology. He was right, there's come all over Asahi's ass - _ his come _ , a voice inside his head supplies- and his hole looks red and puffy. Used. It makes Yuu feel a certain way. He's too tired to analyse it now, but he files it away for later.

 

He cleans himself up quickly, not bothering to throw the tissues and wipes away properly, and pulls the covers over them as he snuggles into Asahi's side.

 

“That was amazing.” he says quietly, arm and leg coming up to wind themselves around Asahi, who blinks down sleepily at him, that soft, open expression still on his face. “You were amazing.”

 

Asahi leans down to kiss his forehead and Yuu reaches up for another soft kiss, this time on his lips.

 

They taste like warmth, like coming home.

 

Asahi sighs deeply and turns onto his side, Yuu spooning him, clinging onto him like the smallest big spoon that he is, pressing one more between Asahi's shoulder blades before resting his forehead on the nape of his neck.

 

“I love you.” Asahi's voice is quiet, breathing already slow with sleep, and his arm comes up to lace their fingers once again, resting their hands against his chest.

 

Yuu smiles, he can feel Asahi's heart beating slow, steady, reassuring. It's his favourite sound to fall asleep to.

 

“I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> listen, I haven't been in this fandom for years, I'm not even caught up with the manga or anime anymore, but sometimes you reread old fanfic faves and find an old wip you started like four years ago and your feelings for these boys come back full force and you can do nothing but write it out, okay? What can I say, I still love these boys so much.
> 
> come talk to me at natscribbles.tumblr.com about anime boys if u want


End file.
